1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for power supply units, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely attaching a power supply unit to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Low-voltage direct current power is required for electronic components in an electronic device, such as motherboards and hard disk drives in computers. A power supply unit is often mounted in an enclosure of the electronic device for converting alternating current to direct current and supplying the direct current to the electronic components. When the electronic device is in transportation, it may be dropped which may damage the electronic components, such as the power supply unit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.